


Awkward Surprise

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Belle is a Human Disaster, Community: disney_kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Humping Pillows, belle is super awkward, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Beast humps pillows. Belle is a Human Disaster.





	Awkward Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Belle discovers that the Beast humps pillows. Awkwardness ensues. Up to the writer if sexytimes also follow."

One of the things Belle learned about the Beast in her time at his castle is that the Beast did not sleep in a bed. She chalked it up to the time he’d been a beast. He could hardly read, after all.

But she started to work on that with him – the not sleeping in a bed thing.

He had tentatively agreed.

This was good enough for her.

He had chosen a bedroom in the same hall as her own bedroom, so he was not far from her. Thus, if she wanted to check up on him in the night or in the morning, she could. 

There were some nights (or early mornings) that when she checked on him, he was not there and she would feel that prick of disappointment. She did not let him know this. It was not fair to him. She knew he was trying. He was. 

She had found him plenty of times wrapped in the sheets of his bed asleep. She knew he was trying. There were just hiccups. She gave him credit for trying. 

This went on for a while, for a couple of weeks, maybe a month, without any sort of incident.

Until…

One interesting middle of the night, she went to check on the Beast, to see if he was sleeping in his bed, and to check on him.

She slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise and disturb him. And he was there in his bed, where he should be.

Lying on his side, where there were numerous pillows on the side he was facing (which was to be expected), and he was riding at least one of them. 

He was moving his hips against the pillows, as well, and sort of growl-moaning in his sleep.

That was not to be expected. 

Oh okay. He was humping the pillows. 

It did not take her long to figure that out. She was a well-read individual and she lived in a provincial town with livestock around. 

At least he was sleeping in the bed, she thought to herself, nodding. 

She went to grab the doorknob and did not do so quietly, where she basically made noise and was clumsy, but she had been surprised so that would explain it, whereas most of the time she had just slipped in and out of the room unnoticed.

The sound of her clumsiness, her awkwardness of exiting the room, reached the room before she could leave, and she heard him snort. 

He was awake.

She turned around to look, standing in front of the door, eyes wide and he turned a sleepy head her away, and said drowsily “Belle?”

“Oh, uh, hi. I, uh, came to check on you,” she explained.

“Okay,” he said slowly. He looked down at himself, a pillow still in between his legs, and looked back at her. He looked embarrassed, as far as she could tell.

Before he covered his face his face with his paws.

“You caught me,” Beast stated.

“Uh… yes?” Belle replied. “I’m sorry I woke you. I’m generally silent when I check on you, but, I, uh, was, surprised?” 

“Pillows are soft,” he whispered. 

“That’s their purpose,” Belle replied. 

“I… like to hump them,” he whispered. 

“Okay,” Belle replied. Then the next thing she said came out before she expected it to and she kind of mumbled it: “Would you like to hump me?” 

“What?” Beast asked quickly. 

Belle cleared her throat in response. 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Belle replied quickly. “Please go back to sleep. I will, uh, do the same?”

“Okay, good night,” Beast replied. 

He watched her quietly exit the room before taking a deep breath and lying his head back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the summary is referencing that "Ben Wyatt: Human Disaster" from Parks and Rec, season 3, **Media Blitz**.


End file.
